Return of a Hero
by Ultimate Lyoko Warrior
Summary: It's been many years since the Archon Bloodline has died out and Albion has now become Earth but with an oncoming darkness that will eclipse the world Theresa brings back a hero from the dead to fight this threat. Will she and her new found allies succeed


_**Chapter 1: Coming back from the Dead**_

The world has changed… It no longer has any heroes of the old or creatures that they faced because they have been hunted to extinction. My name is Theresa and I am a blind Seer who has seen what is to come. For many years I have guided heroes to their right path.

First I guided my little brother who started out on a quest of vengeance against a band of thieves for ransacking our little home of Oakvale and guided him to fight Jack of Blades first as a human and then as a dragon as he slew the man twice.

I gave him the choice of ultimate power when he held the Sword of Aeon's but instead he chose to throw it back into the fiery pits of hell from whence it came.

Then six hundred years later I guided his descendant a young penniless street urchin Sparrow who lived with her sister Rose. She had a strong sense of justice but she was wrecked with rage when a man named Lucien killed Rose right in front of her sending her on a destructive path of revenge.

Sparrow trained and fought many monsters to get to Lucien but she didn't abandon anyone in need because she didn't want what happened to her to happen to others so she managed to stop Lucien inside that fabled Tattered Spire. Where she made the choice to use the Spire's power to resurrect those who died because of Lucien opposed to riches or her sister back.

It was then that Sparrow realized how Albion was weak and she brought the countries together into a Kingdom to protect against any threat. What she never saw coming was that they would choose her to be their queen.

Years later after her son was born I guided him to become the hero he needed to be to free the lands of his tyrannical brother Logan only to find out that he was doing that so the armies could be ready to fight the Crawler a creature made out of pure nightmares. The Prince instead took over and brought peace to the lands of Albion and supplied the army with his own money.

But after the Crawler was destroyed the Prince died before he could have a child and that was the end of the hero bloodline and in time Albion fell into darkness once more before destroying itself.

Now centuries later, Albion has become Earth and is filled with heroes that never existed before but these heroes cannot fight the oncoming darkness. Only one of Archon Blood can defeat this threat so I am breaking an ancient law to resurrect one hero.

I can only hope that she will forgive me for what I'm about to do.

_**~In the Afterlife~**_

"Come on little Sparrow!" A girl with brown pigtails teased her sister as she ran. "You got to play tag better than that."

"Wait a few seconds Rose!" Sparrow called back happy to be playing with her sister. "I'm going to get you yet."

"You can try little Sparrow!"

Sparrow remembered little of her life because she was too focused on being with her sister who was taken from her at a young age. For years she lived in peace not knowing that it was about to be shattered.

"Sparrow." A soft voice spoke up stopping her from running. "You need to wake up."

"Hello?" Sparrow called not seeing Rose stop in fear. "Who's calling my name?"

"No one is little Sparrow." Rose lied with a hurt smile. "Come on let's play."

"You need to wake up." A flash of light blinded Sparrow as she kneeled over before Rose ran to her. "The world of the living has need of you again."

"T-That voice." Sparrow muttered as she clutched her head. "It's so familiar."

"**LEAVE US ALONE!**" Rose shouted shocking Sparrow. "**YOU PROMSIED TO LEAVE US ALONE!**"

"Rose, what are you talking about?" Sparrow asked as she started to fade into nothingness. "**ROSE!**" Sparrow ran to grab her but her hands went through her.

"You must remember." Sparrow turned to see a music box floating in the air behind her. "Touch the box and you will remember."

"Who are you?" Sparrow called but she didn't receive an answer so she grabbed the box intent on finding out who this was when it flashed and images filled her head.

Rose being shot.

Her awakening her bloodline.

Recruiting Hammer, Garth and Reaver in the war against Lucien.

Winning the Crucible.

Killing Lucien.

Uniting Albion before dying as her second child was born.

Finally Sparrow fell to the ground as an eighteen year old brunette again. "Why?" She asked looking up to see Theresa with tears in her eyes. "**WHY?! HAVEN'T I DONE ENOUGH THERESA?! I FOUGHT AND BLED FOR ALBION ALREADY AND I DIED PROTECTING IT! WHAT MORE DO I HAVE TO DO TO BE LEFT ALONE?!**"

Theresa didn't say anything as Sparrow shouted at her. "Because you are the best hope for this world's survival Sparrow." Theresa said. "The Archon Bloodline died out many years ago and if no one stops this threat then everything you fought for will be lost."

"The let someone else fight it." Sparrow spat out. "I did enough! If you can get me from the land of the dead then wake up another one with the Archon Bloodline."

"You are the best chance Sparrow-."

"Bullshit!" Sparrow interrupted. "What about your brother? Wouldn't he be a better choice?"

"… I tried." Theresa bowed her head. "He was the first one I tried because he was the greatest but someone was blocking me from doing so and you're the only other one I could rely one."

"So it's up to me to save Albion again?" Sparrow muttered in resignation.

"No." Theresa shook her head confusing Sparrow.

"Come again?"

"A lot has changed Sparrow, Albion is now called Earth." Theresa focused and they teleported to a room with a circular room map. "I believe you know this place?"

"The Sanctuary." Sparrow looked around to see it dusty. "No one's been here for years."

"I updated the map to where it shows the lands today America, Japan, Britain, Africa and so many more."

"I-I don't know these places." Sparrow looked at Theresa.

"The history books of this new world are over there." Theresa pointed to a shelf nearby. "One thing, these days heroes don't kill and they keep their identities hidden." To show an example Theresa brought up images of a man dressed like a bat, a man in red and blue tights flying somehow and a man in a red bodysuit with a lightning bolt symbol.

'_They have some weird fashion tastes._' Those were the first words inside of Sparrow's mind. "So if I can't kill as a hero in this world I can't use a sword or gun that much?"

"Precisely Sparrow but you can still use Will." Theresa said making Sparrow smirk. "Just tone it down a bit too where you don't kill anyone by accident."

"Should be easy enough." Sparrow said before she looked stern. "I'm still carrying a sword and pistol though."

Theresa chuckled on hearing that. "I have a costume made for you inside the wardrobe room and a sword and pistol in the weapons room."

"It's nothing too revealing is it?" Sparrow asked in suspicion.

"See for yourself."

Sighing Sparrow walked into the wardrobe room to see what looked like a Highway Man Outfit except it was different. "What the hell?"

"I modernized it to where it would offer more protection and both the costume and mask is lined with lead."

"Why?" To Sparrow it seemed like a weird thing to put into a costume.

"There are some people with the abilities to see through objects and lead will keep them from seeing your face… Or your chest."

Sparrow glared a bit hating perverts like that as she changed into her costume feeling a bit weird before she put the mask on after pulling her hair into a ponytail.

Next up Theresa showed Sparrow the armory where she saw a small black pistol and a plain sword. "These weapons are living weapons and they change as you use them becoming either more deadly or impossible to kill with depending on your choice."

"Why couldn't I get these kinds of weapons when I was going for Lucien?" Sparrow found herself asking.

"Because you weren't meant to have these weapons yet." Theresa answered with a smile.

Sparrow glared at Theresa for that but she left as Sparrow sheathed the weapons before following her out to see Theresa opening the book.

"I'm going to give you the basic knowledge of the world that you will need to get around." Theresa focused as energy erupted from the book hitting Sparrow as she learned about what happened since she died from the fall of Albion to the time when an alien named Darkseid brainwashed someone named Superman to attack Earth as well as what Cars were, how to operate basic electronics and how to move through the shadows. "That is all for now." Theresa said as Sparrow fell to her knees panting. "Anymore knowledge at this moment would be dangerous."

"Damn." Sparrow shook her head. "I can't believe how much the world changed. Cars, Airplanes… Hell we have people going into space!"

"Amazing isn't it?" Theresa smiled at how much like a curious child Sparrow was. "I would suggest going to New York to start off and take that city into your protection. It doesn't have a protector like Gotham or Metropolis."

"Hold up." Sparrow gave Theresa a look. "You said only one of Archon Blood can fight whatever is coming? What exactly is coming?"

"I do not know." Theresa shook her head shocking Sparrow. "It's something so powerful that it's blocking my vision but you are to learn about this world for now and make allies."

"Allies? You mean these other heroes?" Sparrow asked.

"Yes but I would prefer you avoid Gotham for now since their protector has a strong… Dislike for guns." Theresa said cryptically.

With that Theresa left Sparrow inside of her Sanctuary so she decided to clean it up to get rid of the dust.

Hours later Sparrow looked at the map and it took forever for her to find New York before she touched it and teleported out of the Sanctuary onto a rooftop at night.

'_Whoa._' Sparrow's eyes widened under her mask as she saw the City that put Bowerstone to shame. '_I can't believe how far people have come._'

Shaking her head Sparrow ran across the rooftops to get around knowing that in her current get-up walking the streets would bring attention to her and it wasn't long before she saw some thugs breaking into a store.

'_Bandits._' Sparrow thought as she jumped down there kicking one of them in the back. "I'm going to give you one chance to put everything back and walk away."

Instead of taking her words seriously the others busted out laughing. "Who does this broad think she is?"

"Why don't we show her why it's not safe to play hero." They took out crowbars making Sparrow sigh.

'_I gave them a chance to walk away._' Sparrow took her sword out since they had crowbars making them pause as they saw it. "I won't ask again."

"She doesn't know how to use that sword." One of them rushed her so Sparrow used the sword to slice the crowbar in half before jumping over him and slamming him face first into the wall.

"I guess there's no convincing you to surrender." Sparrow focused and shot lightning making them drop their crowbars as they were electrocuted.

Before they had a chance to recover Sparrow sheathed her sword and took them out before leaving them tied up for the guards to find.

'_This reminds me of my days as a Bounty Hunter._' Sparrow happily thought because that was how she made her living before she came across a mugging. '_For Avo's sake._'

It continued like that for the rest of the night as Sparrow made her way through New York exploring the city and taking down thugs she finds before she came across a rape attempt of a fifteen year old girl before she saw red.

"So you like forcing yourself on others?" Sparrow spat as she grabbed the man and threw him against the wall before pulling her pistol out. "You filthy pig!"

The man looked scared as he saw the pistol being aimed under his chin. "No, please!"

"No? Are you begging just like how she was?" Sparrow gestured towards the girl who was pressing against the wall in fear. "Now you know how she felt you sick bastard!"

"B-But aren't you one of them heroes?" The man asked. "You don't kill!"

"… I should because what you were trying to do was the worst crime anyone could do." Sparrow wanted to pull the trigger so badly but she could see out of the corner of her eyes how scared the young girl was so instead she knocked the man out before approaching the girl. "Are you okay?"

The girl backed away from Sparrow a bit.

"Relax I'm not going to hurt you." Sparrow told her gently. "Do you need a doctor?"

"I-I'm fine." The girl said and after a few more seconds she hugged Sparrow. "Thank you." She sobbed.

Sparrow patted the young girls back. "It's all right."

After a while the girl pulled back. "W-Who are you?"

"…" Sparrow smiled. "Call me Albion." She decided to use the name of what the Earth was called in remembrance of it.

Deciding to be a bit more mysterious she used the Guild Seal that she had to teleport back to the Sanctuary shocking the girl as she looked around before she called the police on the rapist.

When she got there Sparrow saw Theresa waiting. "You did well Sparrow but I think you should see this."

"See what?" Sparrow asked in confusion before Theresa put a sphere on the table and it showed an image of something that was going on.

"_They stockpiled enough nuclear missiles to destroy our entire planet!_" A teen shouted to an angry crowd. "_And they continue to build more! I demand that they stop this madness!_"

"Nuclear Missiles?" Sparrow asked not knowing what they were before Theresa showed images of what one could do. "Sweet Avo." She whispered in horror.

"Keep watching." Theresa said as it shifted to the inside of a building called the World Assembly.

"_Weapons of Mass Destruction._" An Asian man in a black suit said. "_My people believe that in order to achieve everlasting peace they must be eliminated._"

An African American in an army uniform spoke up. "_Nonsense! Those weapons are our only defense against oppression!_"

'_More likely the only weapon to keep people afraid._' Sparrow angrily thought hating these nukes already.

"_Is this your official decision?_" The Asian Man asked in anger.

"_No!_" A new man walked across the stage. "_General Wells does not speak for our Government._"

Wells looked at the new man. "_But Senator Carter only a fool would-._"

Carter interrupted him. "_General, when I was an Astronaut on Mars I survived an experience which profoundly changed my life. Looking at the Earth from there for the first time I saw how small and fragile this planet really is. The fate of this world is in our hands. Ladies and Gentlemen that is a responsibility that we must not take lightly._"

'_Sounds like this man has a good idea._'

"_For today I am introducing a bold, new solution for peace._" Carter continued. "_One that would use a force more powerful than any before; a force dedicated to all mankind. A force known to all as Superman._"

'_Superman?_' Sparrow saw for the first time who he was and she shook her head at his uniform but she knew from the knowledge that Theresa shared with her how strong Superman was. "It will never work."

"What makes you so sure?" Theresa said in good humor.

"No matter how strong this Superman is he's only one person." Sparrow chuckled humorlessly. "One person can't defend an entire world by themselves."

"_With all due respect Senator._" Wells spoke up angrily making Sparrow look back at the image. "_We cannot entrust the security of our world to only one man._"

Superman walked forward to speak up. "_I understand your feelings General and when Senator Carter first approached me I was reluctant to get involved. But, after meeting with him and his advisors I became convinced that I could make a difference. I have fought hard over the years to earn your trust and I solemnly swear to you all that I will continue to uphold the ideals of truth and Justice. Not just for America, but for all of the world._"

His speech was ended with everyone clapping. "Nice speech." Sparrow found herself admitting.

"Now Sparrow re you ready?"

"Ready?" Sparrow asked in confusion.

"To learn more about this world?"

Sparrow nodded without hesitation.

**To Be Continued…**

** So what do you think of the first chapter? I figured that no one has done a JL/Fable Crossover so I figured I would be the first and I chose Sparrow because Fable II was the game that introduced me to the series and I thought that Sparrow was cool.**

** As for it being female Sparrow I figured since the JL had only two girls in the founding members I figured a third one wouldn't hurt.**

** Oh and I'm working on the first chapter for the Avenging Spirit's Rewrite so please be patient because I want it to be a little different then how DarkShinobi wrote his version.**


End file.
